The Medicine Man
by KrazyKeke
Summary: A special bond for you and me. A special bond one cannot see. It wraps us in it's cocoon and holds us fiercely in it's womb. It's fingers spread like finely spun gold. Gently nestling us to the fold. Like silken thread, it holds fast. It's called love...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I like Jiraiya, and for an old guy, he's got a smoking hot body

Summary: Harry Potter, a name whispered by the younger generation of wizards with awe and blind admiration. Harry Potter, one of the three main fighters in the war against Voldermort. Owner of the Three Deathly Hallows. A legend whispered about since his birth. But amongst the people of Ame, he is known as Shiruko Rei, alias, "The Medicine Man", and also, secretly, Jiraiya's wife. They mostly argued in the few visits Jiraiya did come around and Harry thought he'd break it off with the man on his latest visit to Ame. But he didn't expect the old fool to have a close brush with death. There's nothing like seeing what you have almost taken from you to open your eyes to the truth: Grass is always greener on the other side…

Pairings: Harry/Jiraiya. Inoichi/Luna.

Chapter One: (After Jiraiya infiltrated Ame, small residence a little a-ways from Akatsuki hideout) Jiraiya slipped inside the house, unable to stop himself from marveling at the sight of the sheer number of medical scrolls, medical textbooks, and various other medical utensils stacked and lined against the walls of the house. Hell, if he were to be honest, there was so much stuff about the human body, medical diseases, cures, etc., it was almost as exapansive as the Konoha library. But, he digressed, he wasn't here to look around the medical archives that would make Tsunade jealous if she knew about it...

Jiraiya looked up, unsurprised when he heard the thumping of feet seconds before the person the sound belonged to peeked around the corner, and the Toad Sage allowed himself a moment to shamelessly take in the beauty of the person. Long black hair spilled down small, pale shoulders, getting into slightly unreadable jade eyes, full, and kissable pink lips, though they were currently pinched in anger, and the unique, faded pink lightning bolt scar was wrinkled as the person glared. Wrapped securely around their body was a fluffy, baby blue robe. The person was extremely beautiful... "Ah, how lucky I am that the great Jiraiya has decided to grace me with his presence. What is it you need this time? Information? Refill on antidotes and poisonous cures?" But as soon as the person spoke, the biting sarcasm was a turn off to most people.

"What? I can't visit my wife now? Is it a crime?" Jiraiya replied with a smile, taking a step forward, letting the person's comments roll of his back, used to dealing biting remarks, after all, his teammate _was_ Tsunade. The beauty snorted, crossing small hands across their chest, and Jiraiya's eyes locked onto the person's hand, specifically the person's wedding finger, noticing something important, or rather, _lack_ of importance... Promptly, the man stopped, a mere foot away, shock in his eyes for a millisecond, then his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Perhaps I can't come see you anymore? Is this your usual way of blantantly disregarding of my feelings to the point where you don't even let me know when you make such a large decision? Well, Rei?"

The beauty, revealed as Rei, snorted. "Please, Jiraiya. This isn't a 'large decision'..." Crooking their fingers for emphasis, the beauty glared, voice becoming cold and bitter. "This shit's been escalating for _years_. For years, I put up with this shit, but I can't do it anymore."

Jiraiya's eyes grew colder and colder as the person talked. "What shit, exactly, is the problem? For _years_..." He sneered the word, teeth clacking together with an audible 'click'. "I kept my distance because I knew one day that our age difference would cause problems. That's the problem, isn't it? You've been fucking that blond pretty boy behind my back."

"I don't give a flying fuck about our age differences, and Draco? **Ha**! I wouldn't so much as touch that blonde ferret with a stick. The problem is simple, but since I don't want more bad blood between us, I'll just send the divorce papers to your publishing company, you can sign them when you want, but I need them in 30 days." Rei spat triumphantly, angry that Jiraiya had dare to insinuate infidelity, never in their years of marriage had infidelity ever happened, it went against everything marriage ever stood for.

Jiraiya slammed his palms against the walls on either side of Rei's head, startling the young beauty slightly, but Rei didn't cover away from intense rage, and although missed, _complete sorrow_, in the sage's eyes. "Thirty days? Is thirty days of advance notice worth the loss of twenty odd years of marriage down the drain, just like that?" Jiraiya smirked darkly as Rei trembled slightly, but he knew the younger beauty's body well enough to know it wasn't from fear, and without reservation, he lightly brushed his knuckles across the hard appendage poking the cloth of the blue robe, Rei sucked in a breath. "Only I'm capable of invoking such a visible response from your body. You want to divorce me? Fine. I guarantee in thirty days you'll be wishing you hadn't made such a foolish decision." Abruptly, he released the man, walking back to the living room, smirking as he heard something break, likely antique and thrown at the wall.

"Damn you, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya chuckled sadly as he did a single handsign, vanishing via shunshin. 'I love you, too, Rei, no, Harry-kun. But I wish you would confide in me what I did so wrong that you want to divorce me...' And so, the Legendary Toad Sage went to battle against Akatsuki leader, Pein, and the Angel of Ame, Konan, both his former students. However, the man was suffering from something that was common and discouraged greatly amongst shinobi ranks: distraction. Distraction leads to mistakes and mistakes lead to...

_Death. _Rei flinched as the cup with tea suddenly cracked in several places, spilling the liquid all over his desk and over the picture of Jiraiya and himself when they were younger; Jiraiya had his arms around him, his chin resting in the crook of his neck, with a cheesy grin on his face and a peace sign. Rei felt like he couldn't breathe as he stood rapidly, barking out a sharp 'Accio', summoning the Elder Wand and Invisibility Cloak to his hands, two items he hadn't touched in years. 'I'll need them.' Rei thought to himself with grim understand, trying to keep hysteria at bay. 'I'm coming Jiraiya, stay alive for just a bit longer...!' In a loud crack of noise, he vanished.

(Meanwhile, with Jiraiya)

'I've gotta tell the Head Sage...Before it's too late...' Jiraiya thought desperately, pain lacing his every movement due to the metal spikes buried deep in his back, piercing the skin. He saw Fusaku yelling something to him, but he couldn't say anything back. 'It's no good, my throat's completely caved in...' Weakly, he tried to sit up. 'Fuck, _fuck_...! It's no good. I'm passing out. Am I dying? Have I failed everyone? Have I failed Harry?'

_The true measure of shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did dying that proves their worth. Thinking back on it, my story has been nothing but failures. Tsunade turned me down every time, Harry grew tired of me, I couldn't save my friend, I failed to protect my teacher **and** my student...Compared to the great Hokages before me, my accomplishments have been petty and insignificant...I wanted to die like them. I'd come to a "conclusion" to how my life would end long ago. I lived, believing my shortcomings were just amusing distractions, that my failures would build character and in return, after all those losses and mistakes, I would be granted on final adventure, and die a befitting shinobi! I was really passionate about it, but this isn't how I wanted it to turn out..._

"People are idiots, Jiraiya. If they couldn't see what a good book this is, they're retards. I like how the protaganist never gave in, he reminds me of you." A younger Harry wrapped his arms around Jiraiya and sitting in his lap. "Even Mina-baka agrees that it's a great read."

"R-Really, you think so?" Jiraiya blushed slightly, ignoring how Minato snickered at his expression, ignoring the jab.

"Do I ever waste my words?" Harry rose a challenging brow, brushing noses with the man, Jiraiya smiled, chuckling even as Minato made fake gagging noises behind them; he was a true supporter of their odd relationship.

Never go back on your word...and never waste your words...That's your shinobi way/way of life. I'm supposed to be your teacher and husband, I can't go out like this! Because I...The studen's way and the way of the spouse should be the same, right, Naruto? Harry? Jiraiya let out a hacking cough, spraying blood on the ground, sitting up slightly.

"Jiraiya-chan!" Fusaku cried out, shocked. 'Did he force himself to life on sheer willpower alone?'

"I was certain his heart stopped." Pein remarked, as if making a comment about the weather. "!" He leapt to the side, barely dodging as the rock he stood on exploded. "...Huh. I never thought I'd see you again, Harry-san..."

"I don't talk to walking dead men." Harry said coldly. "But then again, I don't need to kill you, you're already dying, aren't you?"

"**_GET HIM_**!" Pein snarled to the other Peins. Although it'd been years since Harry had put down his wand as a wizard, his body hadn't forgetten years of lessons. With the finesse and grace of a dancer, Harry dodged the attacks of the Peins, repelling them with softly spoken spells that had the fire power of a chakra powered punch. "Kill Jiraiya, finish him!"

'No...' Spinning on his heel, he Apparated at the last second, grabbing the older male by the scruff of his vest, he turned his head, just in time to see the fat Pein launch his fist at them. 'Shi...' The force of the fist threw them into the water and working quickly, Harry concentrated. The water reverberated with power as they Apparated.

"Damn it. They got away..." Pein growled. 'They could be anywhere...'

(Konoha Hospital)

Harry took the brunt of Jiraiya's weight, trying to quell the man's pain as much as possible. "MEDIC!" Although people were curious about him, they took one look at Jiraiya and knew who was more important.

Many times throughout Jiraiya's operation, he was close to death's door, but with the combined efforts of Tsunade, Harry, and Shizune, he was stablized. Though, once it was over, Tsunade let him know with no hesitation, exactly what she thought about her former teammate coming to her on death's door.

"As his wife, you should've taken better care of him, Rei. He has no business coming to the hospital in such critical condition!"

"You've done the same thing to him, Tsunade." Rei joked with a bitter edge. "You know what? I don't have to sit here and listen to an old fossil, too afraid of her feelings for my husband, try and tell me what I'm doing wrong in my marriage. You've hated the fact that Jiraiya chose me for years, but in actuality, he only wanted me because I reminded him of you, personality-wise." Tsunade opened her mouth and closed it, gaping at the usually self composed man breaking in front of her. "I hate the very air you breathe, but I can't compete with you, not anymore. I'm done. You win, princess. Congratulations."

Contrary to the emotional breakdown he showed in front Tsunade, Harry and many who closely knew him, understood that he wasn't so controlled by his emotions, but seeing the man he loved, and loves still, half dead, was a blow to his unbreakable armor. Combined with Tsunade's blunt way of speaking, and the armor came down in shreds. Harry loved Jiraiya since he was 17, and for twenty odd years, that love had grown, but had become overshadowed by whispered doubts and lies spoken by his distant 'family' members, the Weasley's, and Hermione. Despite his sometimes apathetic desposition, Harry was truly insecure and suffering and the one who knew that most was...

(Yamanka Flower Shop)

Inoichi took one look at Harry, smile dropping from when he'd opened the door, and turned to Ino, who was staring at Harry who looked like he was going to collapse from mental and emotional pain, and barked out, "Get your Mother."

"But, tou-san-"

"Now, Ino!" Hearing her father stern got the younger blonde moving. "Come inside, Harry. Would you like some tea?"

"Sake sounds better." Harry grumbled and Inoichi smiled softly, opening his mouth for a joke when...

"You know I disagree about alcohol relieving you temporarily of your troubles. It isn't very smart, Harry." Yamanka Seika was the most contreversial subject in the village besides Naruto. Unlike her husband, Seika hadn't been born into the Yamanka Clan, so she didn't know any Clan techniques, though Ino was taught them, and she didn't have the darker blonde hair like most Yamanka's or Inoichi. Mounds and mounds of straight white-blonde hair was piled on top of her head and fell down her back, and her bangs got into her pale blue eyes, Ino took after her in looks.

"I know, I know, but I was only going to drink a sip, just a sip." Harry grouched good naturedly, trying to convince her.

Seika snorted. "Who are you trying to convince?" Turning her eyes on her daughter, she lightly flicked her in the forehead, smirking as she grumbled. "Adults are talking, baby. Be a good kunoichi and go train with your teammates."

"But, kaa-san, who is this man, I've never seen him around the vi-" Ino stopped when she noticed the look in her mother's eyes. While Inoichi spoiled Ino rotten, doting on her to an extreme, Seika was the undisputed disciplinary of the household. When Ino chased after Sasuke in her childhood and dieted, Seika raised Hell about it, saying Sasuke was nothing but trouble, and she was too young to be dieting anyway. Her mother's track record of being correct hadn't failed yet. "I'll go train with Shika and Chouji now."

Seika hugged her firmly, nuzzling her cheek, laughing quietly as Ino blushed and tried to get away. "You may think I'm being hard on you now, baby girl, but this is me protecting you the only way I know. I was raised in different times, when war was happening in front of me and I'd been a prisoner for the enemy." The air increased with tension. "This man in front of you saved me before...unsavory things could've been done to me. Breaking me would've made it easier for my captors to abuse my Gift."

"Gift?" Ino echoed quietly.

Seika snickered. "Let's just say that the reason your cousins don't like me so much is because I See into their business without meaning to." Ino's face was filled with confusion. "You'll figure it out when you're jonin or ANBU." With a friendly push, Ino was pushed outside the door, and then Seika rounded on Harry, unholy anger in her eyes, an invisible wind blowing her hair ominously. Inoichi wisely decided to retreat. "You! How **DARE **you put Jiraiya-sama into such a corner! You know damn well that man loves you. Listening to that conniving bitch, Ginerva. Haven't you learned anything at all? Marriage is give and take. In order for Jiraiya to know what the problem is and correct it, you have to _give_ him information so he can _take care of it_."

"But Tsunade-"

"And another thing, Tsunade's in her goddamn fifties, she can't have kids, so this unreasonable attitude thinking that Jiraiya-sama is going to leave you and ride off into the sunset with her, with 10 kids is sheer stupidity." Seika snapped, relentless.

"I'm tired of competing with her, why can't Jiraiya just love me and forget her?" Harry demanded, angry tears falling down his face.

Seika let out a suffering breath, counted to one hundred, and reminded herself that people couldn't See into the future like her. "...When Jiraiya put that ring on your finger, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage-sama ceased to be 'The One' for him. You fit him in ways that Tsunade admires but can't comepete with, that's why she's jealous of you. You held him up when she and the rest of the world tried to tear him down as he wrote those Icha Icha novels, even though you disapprove of them. You smiled at him and had dinner for him when he came home, you even re-learned Potions for Kami's sake, so you could properly tend to him. In the recent years, however, Ginny and the Weasel family with their bookwormy interloper have been riding you hard, filling your head with doubts."

'It's not like he's around often enough to dispel those doubts.' Harry's mind whispered to him, even as hope creeped into his heart.

"You have a right to love whoever you wish, Harry James Potter, be it man, woman, or transexual. It doesn't matter if he/she is 20 years older or younger, you have a right to love them. You have the right to love Jiraiya, Harry, and don't let people who abandoned you and couldn't even come to your wedding, get you depressed. You are thirty-seven, not a child under their thumb anymore, do not give them that control. You are stronger than that." Seika continued strongly.

"B-But what if Jiraiya, himself, doesn't want me anymore?" Harry whispered.

"Don't let it get to that point. Go to the hospital, he's waking up soon." Harry nodded, turning to leave. "And, Harry?" Harry turned his head, showing he was listening. "If you ever hurt him like this again, I will hold you down while Tsunade beats the shit out of you." Seika threatened sweetly. Harry paled and nodded.

(Konoha Hospital, outside room 302)

Althogh Tsunade had bitched at him and called him 'little coward', and other degrading names, Harry let it roll off his shoulders, knowing he deserved it. In retaliation, however, he'd called her a 'wrinkly boobed hooker on crack', and nearly had his head taken off when she'd thrown a desk at him. A goddamn desk! 'Crazy bitch...' Harry thought grumpily, hand hovering over the knob, hesitating to actually enter his husband's room. 'Husband, huh. Just earlier, I was ready to divorce him.' The wedding ring on his finger seemed to mock him.

"Pervy Sage says stop dawdling and get in here." Naruto said after he opened the door, his frame blocking the view of the person he both wanted to see and didn't. "Come on, come inside already."

'Face of Minato, personality of Kushina...' Harry entered the room, his feet feeling like lead and he was walking to his doom as he covered those few paces to the bedside of the Toad Sage, the door closed with a final 'click'. Taking a seat in the chair beside Jiraiya's bed, his head lowered, unable to meet Jiraiya's gaze, not wanting to see the extent of the damage the man had sustained, damage that could have been averted if he'd went with the man.

"Look at me." Jiraiya's voice came out in a croak, but was no less demanding. Harry kept his head down. "I said look at me, damn it!"

"Alright!" Harry looked up, and almost wanted to look away in shame. Jiraiya was bandaged head to toe, his windpipe had been crushed and forcefully, painfully, reopened, and he was held together due to machines. Tears gathered in Harry's eyes and fell down his face.

"What are you crying for? It's worse than it looks. Nagato must be still soft because he missed my spinal cord by three inches. I'll be on my feet by the end of the week." Jiraiya said gruffly.

"Why? Why do you do so much for this village? Haven't you done enough, Jiraiya? You're half dead and..." Harry sobbed. "Tell me what's so important that you'll go to such an extreme to protect it. I almost lost you!"

Jiraiya threaded his hands weakly through Harry's hair. "Naruto's important...Tsunade's important..." He kept a surprisingly firm grip as Harry stiffened. "_You're_ important, Harry. I want to protect your smiles because I failed you all so much. Let me make it right before you divorce me, please, Harry..."

"I'm not going to divorce you, Jiraiya, though you might want to divorce _me_ after I tell you the truth of why I wanted to get a divorce in the first place." He put a finger to Jiraiya's lips, stopping him from talking. "Shh. Save your strength. You're in recovery, I'll protect Naruto and Tsunade while you heal."

"After this crap blows over, let's go to a resort or something, hide away from the rest of the world. I'll retire." Jiraiya babbled, tired.

"That sounds good." Harry smiled softly, kissing the crown of Jiraiya's head and then on the lips. He was unprepared for the intensity of that kiss as Jiraiya gripped his hair tighter, his tongue assaulting his own hungrily. "Nn, 'Ria..."

"My eyes, _my eyes_..." Naruto bemoaned.

"That's certainly interesting." Sakura laughed weakly. '**CHA! MY EYES ARE BURNING, TOO!**'

"Don't have sex with an invalid patient, Harry-gaki." Tsunade snorted.

Harry broke free, his expression dazed and slightly flushed. "Sorry, Tsunade, but I think one part of him isn't very 'invalid'." The teens choked on their own spit and Tsunade chuckled, Jiraiya smirked. "Umm, anyway, I'll carve some runes for protection around Konoha and send out word to my people to come here for added protection."

"So serious? I thought you'd go to your grave before you relied on them again." Tsunade asked, skeptic.

"Jiraiya _survived_, Tsunade. Pein isn't going to let us walk freely, I can tell you that now. If I have to pull the 'Lord Black-Potter' card, I will. Besides, Akatsuki is a threat to my people's existence too, or they'll view it that way, and seek to wipe them out in fear; killing two birds in one stone." Harry said as he got his equibilirium back.

"You make it sound so simple, but Naruto and I nearly died fighting two Akatsuki members." Sakura spoke up, irritated. "!" Her breath hitched as an unbearable feeling of dread pressed down on her heart and mind.

"Don't you dare compare my power with yours." Harry glared, his eyes flat and cold. "You should train this little girl harder, Tsunade, she's an embarassment to serious kunoichi."

"Hey, you can't talk down to Sakura-cha-"

"As for you, kid, it's admirable how strong you are and your nindo, as well as your dream, but if you were to become Hokage, you can't afford to be crucified to a promise this child forced you to carry. Your loyalty would be to the village as a whole, not to this pyschopath, Uchiha Sasuke. Would you be able to kill him if it came to it?" Harry asked pointedly. Naruto was silent. "Ask yourself seriously if being Hokage is what you want because that's what you'll have to do. He's a loose cannon, as most avengers are." With that, he left the room.

"W-Who was that, Sensei?" Sakura whispered.

"Harry Potter, Jiraiya's 'wife'." Tsunade gave the most simple explanation as she could.

* * *

Next ch, Naruto grows up, cutting ties with certain people and decides to do what's best for his village. Akatsuki is decimated. Harry and Jiraiya reconile. See you next time! Next story is a Harry/Asuma one shot, Harry/Obito story, and of course, my other stories. I have not forgotten them, the chapters are being written, but I'm having a mild case of writer's block. Patience, people, patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I find Jiraiya to be the epitome of what shinobi should be, even though he's perverted as hell

Chapter Two: Tsunade forbid Harry and Jiraiya from 'extracurricular activities' that would overstrain Jiraiya's wounds, though Harry figured the bitch was just jealous of him, as usual. However, Harry focused his mind, sitting on the rooftop of a building, looking down on the villagers milling about below. Were they truly so oblivious, so carefree?

"It's been awhile since I've seen your face, Harry-san." Kakashi drawled, his voice right next to Harry's ear, dodging Harry's fist to his clothed face. "Hehe, still got your reflexes, I see."

"You pretentious bastard!" Harry laughed; punching Kakashi 'lightly' in the shoulder, Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask, but bore the pain. "How have you been, 'Kashi-otouto?"

"Well, as well as I can be when the man who's several years older than I am, banging my ero-jii-san, calls himself my brother, but leaves me behind after a traumatic experience of staring down a demon as it kills all I love. How about you?" Kakashi said pleasantly. Unknown to most of the village, Kakashi was a truly warped individual, he wasn't all there in the head, and prided himself on playing mind games with people.

"I am sorry, Kashi…" Harry whispered.

"I don't want to hear 'sorry' and excuses!" Kakashi almost yelled. Harry watched him with sad eyes as he paced on top of the building, muttering to himself. "I just…fuck…I looked up to you, and then, you were gone. I needed you and you weren't there. How am I supposed to feel?"

Harry swallowed, opening his mouth, closed it, and then said, "Hate me, I suppose."

Kakashi snorted. "No thanks, I don't want to be like my psychotic ex-student." Harry smiled slightly at the warped joke. "…It's going to take me a long time before I forgive you, Harry. I'm talking years….but I still love you and Jiraiya-sama as my family, Naruto, too. For now, though, you're on probation."

Harry knew not to laugh. "Probation?"

"If you fuck up and leave without telling me again, don't talk to me anymore. No more of this 'Kashi' shit, no more 'otouto' crap. I'll cut all ties." Kakashi said in a veiled threat.

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I suppose I should tell you then that when this is over, Jiraiya and I will retire?"

Kakashi nodded briskly. "I expected as much. I might retire in a few years, after Naruto becomes secure in his position as Hokage." Harry raised a brow and Kakashi explained. "Naruto has the tenacity and drive to become Hokage, he will surpass his father." The Copy Ninja said with utmost confidence.

Harry nodded. "I believe you. Seeing the kid once, I could see the Will of Fire burning brightly inside him." Kakashi snickered. "When you retire, will you come stay with us?"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his shoulders; his chin nestled on top of his hair, Harry mock sighed. "I was wondering when you'd ask, aniki." Harry tangled his hands in Kakashi's hair, scratching his scalp lightly and Kakashi's chest rumbled in laughter. "I'm not a dog."

Harry grinned. "I wonder sometimes." Kakashi playfully nipped his ear and said, "Woof, woof!", shoulders shaking with mirth.

By the end of the week, Harry had carved several discreet runes into key enterances around Konoha's perimeter and ran through security measures with the Council. He'd heard from Kakashi the play-by-play of how Naruto and Sakura had a public fallout, with Sakura showing her true colors and immaturity when she called him a 'soulless monster from Hell'. Naruto had almost believed her until Hinata, Team 8, and the rest of their friends stuck up for him, calling Sakura out. Sakura had fled the scene, especially when Hinata used a well placed Jyuken strike to her arms. Tsunade wasn't so forgiving and had put her on probation. To the date, Naruto was training in the arts of senjutsu with Fusaku and Harry had sent out a messenger bird to the Weasleys, Hermione, and Neville, it had yet to yield results...

(Konoha Hospital, Jiraiya's room)

"You've got to calm down, Harry. If they come, that's great. If they don't, I'm not surprised." Jiraiya said bluntly, using his fork to nudge the 'eggs' on his plate. Harry had informed him of what Hermione and the Weasleys had said to him over the years and the Toad Sage wasn't too impressed with them, or pleased that Harry doubted his fidelity so much.

"Jiraiya, I don't want to argue with you." Harry said cautiously, looking at his nails, trying not to cry.

"...I don't see how you can expect me to be okay with them after they pushed us so far apart." Jiraiya replied coolly, poking the eggs hard, and then shoved the tray away from himself. "I'm not hungry."

"Do you want me to go?" Harry whispered.

"I think the question is do **you** want to go?" Jiraiya retorted, Harry looked away, rubbing at the corner of his eyes. "Even if you cry, it's not going to change the fact that you hurt me earlier in the week."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that, Jiraiya? I know, I know I fucked up, but..." Harry trailed off, frustrated. Looking at Jiraiya sadly, without conscious thought, he began to sing.

You see right through me  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you

Jiraiya's eyes widened as Harry began to sing the song he'd written on their fifth anniversary. He'd liked the song and Harry agreed never to sing it for anyone but him, in private, of course, because he was shy. 'What's he thinking?'

You let me win, you let me ride  
You let me rock, you let me slide  
And when they looking you let me hide  
Defend my honor, protect my pride  
The good advice I always hated  
But looking back it made me greater  
You always told me forget the haters  
Just get my money, just get my weight up  
Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it down to a science  
Why am I trying, no you aint lying  
I tried to fight it, back with defiance  
You make me laugh, you make me hoarse from yelling at you  
At gettin' at you, pickin' up dishes and throwing them at you  
Why are you speaking when no-one asks you

Jiraiya recalled how shy and meek Harry had been at the beginning of their relationship, hiding behind his frame as his friends pestered them about their marriage, looking down on it. Naturally, as Harry's "husband", and Harry was more submissive, he'd teasingly called him "wife" and the name had stuck throughout the years. When Tsunade had cruelly ripped into him and his self-esteem, he'd offered support and when people asked if they were really together, knowing Harry was uncomfortable with questions like that, he'd stepped in. As Harry grew more confident, naturally, he'd tried to be more assertive and defiant; their fights usually ended in laughter, broken dishes, or sex, sometimes all three things.

You see right through me  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you

What are we doing  
Could you see through me  
Cause you say Harry and I say "who me"  
You say "no you" and I say "screw you"  
Then you start dressing, and you start leaving  
And I start crying and I start screaming  
The heavy breathing but what's the reason  
Always get the reaction you wanted  
I'm actually frontin', I'm asking you something  
Yo, answer this question, class is in session  
Tired of letting passing progression  
Control my mind, capture my soul  
Ok you're right, just let it go  
Okay you got it, it's in the can  
Before I played it, you knew my hand  
You can turn a free throw to a goal  
Boy got the peep hole to my soul

In recent years, Harry's temper had gotten worse. He'd ask a simple question and he'd be sarcastic, irking his nerves. When he'd been about ready to leave, just give in and forget it all, Harry would start crying and when he cried, all desires of leaving faded from his mind. He always knew Harry was insecure, but to be insecure of Tsunade? Hadn't the ring on his finger let the younger man know that he chose him? 'Apparently not...' His mind whispered to him. "Harry. Harry, come here..."

You see right through me  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you

Stop... stop  
Won't you just stop looking through me  
Cause I can't take it  
No I can't take it

Harry retook his seat beside Jiraiya's bed, his hair shading his jade colored eyes. Jiraiya tangled his hands in his hair and asked him to lift his head. Harry did so, revealing his eyes shining with tears. He looked so beautiful to the Toad Sage at that moment, he couldn't help but kiss him. Harry moaned, a low, throaty sound that went straight to Jiraiya's cock. Pulling away, wiping Harry's eyes with the pad of his thumb, he spoke, "I forgive you, tenshi."

Harry smiled beautifully. "I love you 'Ria..."

* * *

I decided to cut the chapter here because it was super long. The next chapter will have the rest of the original part of this ch and the lemons.


	3. Chapter 3

Pein, true to Harry's prediction, attacked Konoha, nearly wiping it out, and Tsunade defended it with all her power, thus throwing herself into a coma. Danzo was one crafty bastard and was almost elected as the Rokudaime Hokage, but Harry's help arrived on his way to petition with the Fire Damiyo, he died of a heart attack, or atleast, it looked like that to the medics, as nothing was wrong with him physically. With the rest of Konoha backing Naruto for what he'd done, protecting Konoha, he gained favor with the Damiyo and was elected the Rokudaime.

"Heh, a genin Hokage..." Jiraiya snickered. Harry chuckled, even as he nudged him playfully. "Are you ready, Naruto? I mean, after this, you're in charge of the entire village. If something goes wrong, they'll look to you for guidance and security. Once you put on that hat, every soul down there is dependent on you."

"The village comes first, meaning Uchiha Sasuke must be dealt with." Harry added as Naruto took a step forward.

"He will be." Naruto promised solemnly. "I'm ready." He nodded to the Elders. Togther, they stepped out onto the ledge and the majority of Konoha roared in approval. "People of Konoha, today I stand before you with great pride. I am honored to be apart of this village, to know so many amazing people. To be honest, although I bragged that I'd be Hokage some day, I never thought I'd be Hokage so soon, and the only thing I can say is: I made it. Ibiki must be laughing his ass off at the irony."

At that moment, the T&I interrogator was indeed laughing at the irony.

"We have taken many hard blows in recent years with Akatsuki collecting bijuu, Uchiha Sasuke defecting the village, and one of Akatsuki's main players invading our home. It's been a trying year." People shouted their agreement. "But, once I put on this hat, I make it my solemn vow to end it all and restore peace to the five shinobi nations. ARE YOU WITH ME?"

As the Hokage's hat was lowered on his head, the entire village screamed and yelled, many cried, in approval, demanding he lead them.

"You are my precious people and on my pledge as Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage, as the previous Kages before me, I will protect Konoha to my last breath. Believe it!" Naruto cried with a grin and thumbs up.

"With a pledge like that, we'll have to work harder to get rid of the dark haired prick." Harry murmured, Jiraiya nodded, his chin nuzzling Harry's head, his arm around him supportively.

(When the Gokage Summit was issued)

"Hokage-sama, three members from Kumo have requested an audience with you. Would you like to see them now?" Namiashi Raidou, the Rokudaime's secretary/bodyguard, knocked politely on the door, behind him was a blonde woman who looked like a Tsunade-look alike, a pretty redhaired female, and a white haired guy, they each wore the Kumo headband.

"Granted. Send them in." Naruto gestured impatiently, stamping an important scroll for food and weapons with a red 'ACCEPTED' stamp, two other Kage Bunshin were filing already stamped papers and scrolls and missions, categorizing them appropriately. Raidou murmured for the Kumo nin to enter the room, they entered and Raidou closed the door, with a final 'click' of sound. "What can I do for you? In case you didn't notice, I am very busy at the moment and I'm on my way to the summit. Its also rude that you didn't schedule an appointment."

"Hokage-sama, my name is Samui, I'm the leader of my team. My team members are Karui." The redhaired female bowed her head. "And Omoi." the white haired male bowed as well. "I realize we haven't scheduled an appointment and you're being lenient, but we ask that you tell us all Konoha knows about Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto almost said, "Denied", before he recalled Harry's warning and took a deep, steadying breath. "...Uchiha Sasuke is a nukenin hailing from Konoha origin, thus as Hokage, he falls under my jurisdiction to deal with, so I must deny your request to gather intel on Uchiha-san. Futhermore..." His carefully diplomatic speech was cut off by Karui.

"That's bullshit! You Konoha pigs are covering for that sonouvabitch, but I won't allow it. Uchiha Sasuke attacked our village and took our master. We don't know if he's dead or alive." Karui snapped.

"For what purpose would your master be taken?" Naruto asked, confused, but carefully not showing it.

"How would we know what Akatsuki wants?"

Briefly, Naruto closed his eyes. 'Sasuke, how far you've fallen...' "Your request to gether intel is still denied..." Karui looked ready to explode. "But, I think you'll do well with a team assembled to kill Uchiha Sasuke on sight. They do not hail from Konoha nor are they ninja, they have no respect or care for this feud he's started when he kidnapped your master and attacked your village."

"What would we need with common assassins?" Samui asked, shushing Karui.

"Because we 'common assassins' do not care for whose blood gets spilled. We're here to eliminate Sasuke and bring this foolishness to end, voiding a debt to a former friend of ours." A woman's voice said from behind her. Samui turned around, kunai at the ready, but a stick poked her in the forehead. "_Shinobi._ Honestly, you lot make me sick." The woman was pretty, in a bookworm type of way, with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hah! What're you gonna do with a stick?" Karui sneered. "!" Her eyes widened in shock as she was lifted in the air and dangled upside down. A man with bright red hair, brown eyes, tall, and lots of freckles, had a 'stick' pointed at her, sick amusement in his eyes.

"Well, you could always _fall and break your neck_."

"Ron, Hermione, both of you knock it off before I feed you to my plants. Fuck what Harry said, you're both nuts." An annoyed male stepped forward, waving his stick at the girl, muttered something under his breath, and she fell toward the ground at breakneck speed. A Naruto Kage Bunshin caught her, dispelling as they landed. "I wouldn't have let her fall, kid."

"Whatever, are you sure you can handle these two nutcases and Sasuke?"

"They don't call me 'The Butcher' for nothing, brat. You want this Sasuke prick in pieces or in ashes?" The man in front of Naruto was about 6' even, with hard hazel brown eyes that had seen too much, a strong jaw, handsome face, brown hair that was pulled in a ponytail, and a sarcastic personality. Dressed in complete black with two fat pouches on either side of his legs, and a whip secured to his back, he looked imposing and dangerous, someone who'd give Ibiki a run for his money.

"...Burn the body." 'Better to get rid of the Uchiha line for good.'

"Heh, the kid's hesitating. Probably in love with the nukenin, a fag, just like Har-" The other man was cut off abruptly when a whip wound around his throat, and he drew his wand, pointing it at Hermione, simultaneously kicking Ron's wand away.

"Your mouth runs too much, Weasel. I'm getting sick of listening to you and your wife bitch and moan. **Shut up**." The man said in a low, dangerous tone. "That goes for you shinobi, too. I've got a low tolerance for dumbasses. We kill the kid and we all go home happy. Sound good?"

(Before Sasuke could ambush the summit)

"I can sense chakra. And when one lies, one's-!" Karin's eyes widened, she grabbed her throat, her face twisted in a grimace of pain, she tried to scream but vines and flowers erupted from her mouth and quickly the rest of her body.

"What the fu-ARGGGH!" The same thing happened to Suigetsu, though his body was lit on fire. Zetsu tried to flee, but he was lit on fire and then in a flash of blinding light, Sasuke realized he was in pieces on the ground.

"Who's doing that? Come out!" Sasuke demanded. "Sas-" The last Uchiha turned around, only to see Jugo hanging from a tree, wire around his neck, his eyes glazed, he was dead. 'Sharingan.'

"Looks like you found me, boy." Hermione grinned, launching herself at him.

_A master manipulator never reveals his hand until he has all the chess pieces on the board. He hides behind pawns and knights, letting them be slaughtered._

"Pathetic..." Uchiha Madara nudged Ron's unresponsive body with his heel, rolling him over. In Ron's hands, clutched tightly was a letter, addressed to the man. Skimming it, his eye widened before a thorned vine erupted from his neck, splattering blood everywhere, killing him, and then Ron's body became illuminant, and he blew up, destroying everything in a three mile radius.

_It is imperative that the other player thinks he has won, because if they are suspicious, the tides could turn in their favor, and that just won't do..._

"Who sent you, whore? The Hokages? You are nothing. Nothing sees past these eyes of mine. NOTHING!" Sasuke laughed insanely, ignoring Hermione's bruised and bloodied body, Hermione grabbed his foot. "Get off, trash."

"...He..." Hermione tightened her grip, glowing a bright white-yellow. Sasuke's eyes widened but he barely managed to dodge, though he didn't come out unscathed, the entire left side of his face and body was burned off.

"A..argh..." Ssuke gasped weakly, in pain with every breath he took. He could hear the sound of footsteps. "! W-Who are you.."

Cigarette dangling limply in his lips, a match in hand, Neville looked down at Sasuke's body apathetically. "Me, kid? Meh, I'm nobody. Just a ghost passing by, but for you...I'm your executioner. Let's get that eye out of you so the Kages know you're dead."

"G-Geggh-!" A thick vine erupted from Sasuke's mouth, sprouting buds and leaves and flowers, creating a flower bed, on the bud was a perfectly extracted eye, he put it in a bag. Taking a deep drag from his cigarette, he tossed it on the corpse, exhaled, and watched the body burned.

_Once the King and Queen have been captured, that's it..._

"Lord Killer Bee-sama, we insist you come with us. Your brother has been frantic in worry." Bee was naturally wary of the newcomers who'd helped him, hitting Kisame with a green light to the back via those sticks.

_Game over..._

(Harry's house in Ame, 6 1/2 mths after Sasuke's death)

Harry opened the envelope that didn't have a return address on it, peeking inside, he grimaced slightly as he pulled out a plastic baggie with a Sharingan and a small letter, he smiled, snickering slightly. 'Go Nev...'

_Harry,_

_Hopefully by the time this reaches you, you'll still be living wherever you are(?). Whatever, I got this address from that silver haired fellow, Kaka-something. Anyway, I decided to be like you and Luna. I'm going after what I want, damn the consequences. The only thing I'm lamenting is their ages, I mean, they're young. Yes, you read right, __they__. I'm lusting after this dark skinned shinobi and kunoichi(didn't know there was a difference until she socked me in the balls), and I'm just a little, okay, ALOT, in like with them. They bring out the gentle, passive side of me that I thought I lost twenty years ago. They make me soft and want to settle down. Am I just being wistful? I mean, I don't think they have any interest in me, and its irking my nerves, plus I'm horny as shit. Should I give up or keep pursuing them?_

_You know who this is, fucker_

_P.S. Don't come up here, I dont need your help, dipshit!_

Opening the baggie and dropping the eyeball into the koi pond, he turned on his heel, not watching the fish devour the organ, calling to his husband who was in his house, working on his latest novel.

(Meanwhile, in Kumo)

Neville bit into the sweet rock candy, grimacing at the too sweet taste. 'Too much...' Hearing a whistling sound in his direction, he turned his head, groaning mentally as he saw it was the big breasted blonde he met about two weeks ago. Sa-something, he thought her name was. Normally, he'd pursue the blonde as she was clearly gunning for him, but it was obvious she only wanted him because he was interested in Karui, he guessed the redhead didn't get too many suitors, especially with an ample chested female around. "What?" He sighed.

"You always act so aggravated when I'm around, but I know you really like me." The woman, officially named, "Annoying Blonde", wrapped her arms around his, ignoring how mutinous he looked. "All men like me, you don't really like Karui, do you?"

"You're right, I don't really like Karui." Annoying Blonde smiled victoriously, maliciously. "...I don't like her because she's violent, she's mean, and sometimes too wild, stepping all over me physically and bruising my ego, she doesn't open her legs when I whisper dirty words in her ear, she punches me in the balls instead. You're right, I really don't like her...I'm in love with her."

"What?" Her smile fell and she looked at him in stunned disbelief.

"See, I realized, a girl like that is hard to pin down. Like raging wild fire, she fights against me with all she has to keep her independence. Talking dirty to her and pressing up on her too fast is only going to push her away and make her think I want a quick fuck, make her think she's as easy as you." Neville continued, undeterred by her disblief and growing ire.

"I'm not easy!"

"But when you're as twisted as I am, sometimes, falling in love with one person isn't enough. No, I had to fall for the pessimistic one of the duo, Omoi, though, in his own way, he's just as wild as she is. From day one, he's been questioning my motives, wondering why I haven't gone after you. He's clinical, thorough, analytical, reading into everything I say. Normally, I find people like that annoying and not worth the effort, but it's because he challenges me step by step that I fell in love with him, too."

Annoying Blondie seemed to be getting it. "You really love those two."

Neville nodded sharply. "Yep."

"Well, you might wanna run by what you said to me to them, because they only heard the prelude of what you said, meaning, the whole, 'you don't like Karui', thing." Annoying Blonde got it, yes, but she obviously didn't like it.

(Small resort toward the gates of Kumo)

"Karui, Omoi..." Neville popped into existence in front of the redhaired female, startling her and taking the kunai to his shoulder like a champ, grimacing minutely when she yanked it free crudely. "Come on, don't be like that, Little Red." It was a nickname he'd given her 2 months prior. Gently, he grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking past him as if he didn't exist.

"Fuck you, Neville, you're full of shit. You don't like me, remember?" Karui hissed angrily.

"If you're going to listen to people's conversations, atleast listen all the way through." Neville countered, Karui blushed hotly. "That girl propositioned me, yes, but I guarantee that if I wanted her, I wouldn't be here, talking to you two, trying to explain."

"We don't have to sit here and listen to you talk about how you'd like to bang Samui." Omoi snorted, trying to walk past and Neville used his free hand to grab his wrist. "Let go."

"If I wanted to 'bang' her, she'd be in my bed, sucking my cock." Neville snapped, then his eyes softened. "The only way I can say it is directly: I'm in love with you both."

* * *

Gah! No matter how much I think, there's no other way I can continue this story without adding one more additional ch. So sorry. Lemons next ch, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I love Jiraiya, his perverted habits and all

(Neville's apartment, after his confession)

The bedroom had his scent and personal objects lying around. "Little Red, I think you owe me…" Neville whispered as last.

Karui looked up, confused, "What?"

"You eavesdrop on my conversation and take that annoying bitch's word to heart…" his tone held the slightest threat in it, "You really think I'm going to let you leave this room without you knowing exactly who you belong to?"

"Nevi…" Karui was cut of by the feeling of Neville's lips pressed against her own. He sighed as he pushed his tongue in her mouth and Karui thought her eyes would bug out of her head. She couldn't even begin to comprehend that Neville had chosen her. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Neville asked her, his voice trembling with restrained need. Even though she felt she shouldn't have Karui nodded slowly. Neville smiled a devil's grin and stood up going to get the ties on the two bathrobes nearby. He quickly bound each of her hands.

Karui tugged on the binds and was surprised to find she actually couldn't move her hands. She looked up at Neville tentatively and wondered if had a BDSM fetish. But Karui's brain nearly short circuited when Neville ever so slowly undressed, keeping his eyes on her the whole time, making her instinctively shift her hips.

He gave her a devil's grin and hurriedly undid her pants and pulled them down to her knees. Then he-very slowly- did the same thing with her panties.

Karui could feel him starting to harden against her legs and her panting almost became hyperventilating. "Neville, kiss me?" she asked breathlessly.

Neville didn't answer but pushed their lips together and their tongues danced with each other for a long while. However, because Karui had come so close to orgasm once before, this new excitement meant her body wanted things to end very quickly. She started to tremble and could feel her muscles contracting once again, she tried to pull back to ask Neville to stop but he was already a step ahead.

"Are you ready?" Karui nodded, tugging at the bonds, and feeling lenient, he undid them, allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss him.

Satisfied that he was at his hardest, he unsheathed his aching hard on from the confines of his pants. Once he was finally all the way inside of her, Neville was reduced to a trembling shaking mass. His head fell back to the head rest and he had to use all his willpower not to frantically try to gain his own release. As much as his body was screaming for it, he was determined to achieve her satisfaction first.

Karui ran her fingers through his hair- she had never imagined it would feel so good to be with him. He was able to find her most sensitive area and have her almost scream with pleasure. Neville breathed heavily on her neck while trying to lick and kiss but it only increased her satisfaction. He knew he was close he was so so close to falling off the edge but he still wanted to hold out. Juri could feel his muscles tense rock hard under her and she knew he was almost there as well. Yet so was she and he made sure she fell first.

He pumped up into her as deeply and quickly as he could reigning in his own desire causing her to reach absolute bliss. She heaved out little pleasured sobs and rode out her climax until her muscles finally stopped, he thought she was intensely beautiful when she was flushed with desire. Neville stopped as soon as he felt her orgasm was finished and gave her a momentary respite.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Neville smirked at Omoi who blushed. Further understanding crashed down on Omoi like a ton of bricks. They were all going to sleep… together. The knowledge went straight to his aching groin.

Being the same gender and boys, they had seen others without clothes plenty of time but this was the first time Karui would ever see them like this. Omoi swallowed the lump in his throat and crawled into the bed next to her. However, she pulled him on top of her and Haruka settled on top of him leaving Rido stuck between his two partners.  
"What am I supposed to do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Whatever feels natural," Neville whispered huskily nipping at the back of Omoi's neck. A shiver ran down his spine and he noticed that Karui's hands were trailing their way down to his length. He jerked when she touched him and he could barely tell when Neville started to pump him as well. He couldn't help moving his hips against the hands teasing him causing wonderful friction that he was craving more than anything else.

"Just wait a minute Omoi," Neville said gently as he shivered when they momentarily stopped touching him.

Omoi tried to catch his breath and was stock still when Karui ran her inner thighs along his and Haruka's hips. Taking it as the invitation it was he lined himself up to her and entered, reveling in that tight wet heat. He gave a strangled groan as he had to fight his body's natural instinct to release then and there.

Yet his lovers weren't done pleasuring him and Neville eased himself into Omoi, giving him time to adjust. Omoi cried out helplessly at the onslaught of sensations overwhelming him threatening to make him explode before anyone had even moved. He was filling and being filled at the same time.

Moving was a little tricky at first but Neville and Omoi were able to set into a rhythm where Omoi would thrust foreword and on the backward thrust then Neville would move foreword. It created an unbelievable sensation for Omoi once he moved inside of Karui's heat then Neville pound into his prostate.

Karui came suddenly before either of them with a shuddering cry. But Omoi felt her orgasm and the movement of her muscles against his length caused him to pump wildly into her. After being so aroused for so long Omoi didn't fight his instincts any longer and let himself give frantic thrusts. Sensing how close he was, Neville and Karui went to either sides of his neck and bit him, their blunt teeth being the added stimulation which was what finally pushed him over the edge into absolute bliss.

(A few minutes later)

Neville was tender and attentive in a way he'd never been with past lovers before as he used a warm rag and large bowl of water to clean Karui and Omoi's bodies. He smirked in amusement as they blindly learned into his touch, but forced his amusement down, knowing they wouldn't be able to take another round with him so soon.

Once they were clean and fast asleep, he eased out of bed, snagging his cleaning utensils. He entered his basement where several exotic flowers were in full bloom, and seemed to tremble as he purposely sloshed the soiled water.

"Snack time, babies. Did you have a good time feeding off Daddy's sexual energy? I bet you did, _I bet you did_...!" he cooed at the plants as if they were cute little babies, but the plants opened their buds wider, revealing rows and rows monsterous teeth and a purple tongue, but he was unfazed.

"Drink up. Daddy's going to make you all big and strong so I can plant you in the wild." He poured the soiled water into the plant's mouths and they made loud slurping noises.

(Harry's house in Ame)

"Jiraiya...!" Harry moaned, tilting his head back, exposing his throat to Jiraiya's nips and licks as he slid into him slowly, filling him up. He swore he could practically feel him in his stomach. "Jiraiya, I can't..."

"Don't you dare cum yet, Harry." Jiraiya murmured, lifting his leg so it was over his shoulder, causing his cock to slide in impossibly deeper, and Harry moaned louder, his hands scratching the wooden surface, trying to find something to hold onto, but there was nothing on the floor.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down_  
_Go longer, you can last more rounds_  
_Push harder, you're almost there now_  
_So go lover, make mama proud_  
_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_  
_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_  
_You can't stop there, music still playin in the background_  
_And you're almost there_  
_You can do it, I believe in you baby_

"O-Oh, Jiraiya, its too much..." Harry whispered, feeling like he was going to burst, the Gama Sannin had his hand around his cock so he wouldn't cum. Jiraiya buried his face in Harry's shoulder, smelling his sweet scent with a slight hint of musk, thrusting in Harry's heat, unwilling to cum, not just yet.

_Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest_  
_Rain on my head, call that brainstorming_  
_Yeah this is deep, oh, but I go deeper_  
_Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers_  
_It go green light, go Weezy go_  
_I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low_  
_But hold up wait, new position_  
_I put her on my plate then I do the dishes_  
_She my motivation, I'm her transportation_  
_Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy_  
_Then I just keep going going, like I'm racing_  
_When I'm done she hold me like a conversation_  
_Weezy, baby_  
_So close from here_

"Yes, yes, shit, shit, unh..._Harry_..." Jiraiya jerked his hips forward a few more times, and stiffened, shooting his load into Harry's willing body, removing his hand so Harry was finally permitted his long denied release.

_But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background_  
_And you're almost there_  
_You can do it, I believe in you baby_  
_So close from here_  
_Oh Lover, when you call my name_  
_No other, can do that the same, no_  
_I won't let you, get up out that game, no_  
_So go lover, go on and make me rain_  
_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_  
_And when we're done,I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_  
_You can't stop there, music still playin in the background_  
_And you're almost there_  
_You can do it, I believe in you baby_  
_So close from here_  
_Baby I'm a be your motivation_

(After Jiraiya and Harry shared a shower together)

Harry laid his head on Jiraiya's back, relishing in how strong his back was, even at his age. 'Being a shinobi has it's perks, that and running from naked women...' "So. Did you get any inspiration for your new book?"

"Mm-hmm..." Jiraiya drawled lazily, enjoying his pipe and sake after a round of hot sex. "You really don't mind being the sole star for the book, do you?"

"I've supported you this long, 'Ria, I can handle being the character in your book series. Now that I think about it, I didn't get to ask what the title was before you tore my clothes off, hentai."

"Tch. I wouldn't disgrace you by putting you in the Make-Out series. No, this book's different, after all, it categorizes my life with you, ups, downs, and optimistically, a happy end. It's called 'The Medicine Man'." Jiraiya answered, and he barely had time to put out his pipe before Harry, tears stinging his eyes, a wobbly smile on his face, jerked him around to kiss him.

Jiraiya kissed him back feverishly, Harry was already tugging at his clothes again. "You like it that much?" He murmured, surprised and turned on again.

Harry laughed and brushed his tears away, and Jiraiya swore he looked _so beautiful_ at that moment, and crawled into his lap. "No, I just love _you_ is all, and I'm holding onto this happy ending with both hands. You're all I need to make it a reality."

"I love you too, until the end." Jiraiya promised as he pushed the stuff on the table off, lowering Harry onto it, and like a wolf with a piece of meat, he tore into Harry in the most pleasurable of ways.

The book, a few feet away from the married couple, read _The Medicine Man_, with a red cross, like for hospitals, and a frog, on the cover.

**FIN.**

* * *

Thus, the Medicine Man comes to an end. Wow, I'm surprised at my daring with the Neville/Karui/Omoi pairing, but this stuff just flowed nicely, and as you can see, Jiraiya is insatiable. Hmm, after I finish the last two chapters for The Blind Fuinjutsu Master, I'll probably be writng another Harry/Jiraiya, only it'll take place in the seventh book, but somehow they end up in the Elemental Countries, Ame, when the Sannin face Hanzo.


End file.
